wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The dark war au
{note this au is still a wip grammer mistakes, spelling or alot of mistakes will be made and will be fixed later on as the au grows. please no one edit this unless given full perssmoin to do so. ~seashell the seawing} what if darkstalker was never turned into peacemaker? what if onxy had kiled thorn? what if darkstalker was king of the icewings and nightwings? what if aulket became queen? what if....everything change? prochecy's "beware the one you trust the most they will betray you in your final hour" - moonwatcher "king of night and ice will fall under the hands of darkness. the light will turn to stone under the fallen " - ??? {charatcher being made.} timeline {note timeline is a wip!} Alliances king darkstalker is allied with queen onxy of the sandwings. thoery has it he is trying to allie with rainwings. queen auklet is allied with king cliff of the skywings and queen moorhen of the mudwings. rainwings are not apart of the war due to not wanting to fight and not caring much about it. impornted details queen glory became very lazy in this au due to darkstalkers spell, this is the main reason why rainwings are not in war. queen coral was killed in battle leaving auklet to become queen due to anemone and turtle being trapped in darkstalker icewings castle and tsunami can;t due to being the gernal in the seawing kingdoms army. darkstalker has two enchated sons. one a icewing and one a nightwing. the icewing name is ice dagger, and the nightwing name is fallen night. moonwatcher is now under darkstalkers spell. and works as the royal seer. qibli takes darkstalker offer on becoming a amuise himself. he uses his power to help around the icewing nad nightwing kingdoms as well as the sandwings. he is not under darkstalker spell but for his power to be a amuise. qibli makes both the icewing egg and nightwing egg anmiuse so that one of his children can possblie take darkstalker down. winter is the icewing gernal for the kingdom. turtle is going insane due to darkstalker using him to test out amuise theorys. anemone has gone insane due to her powers. darkstalker only keep her alive to kill off any tratoits in the kingdoms. sunny is a prinser of onxy, thouhg darkstalker may find a way to get her out due to being relanted to her. starflight eyes are healed in this au, darkstalker used his power to heal them so that he could help with war time. clay is a healer back in the mudwing kingdom. stonemover is now under a strong spell of darkstalker to not turn to stone and to not refuse to be stone.he is also being used as one of the many amiuse test. {wip} story pages none have been posted yet!~ sorry! fan art: king darkstalker au.png|doodle of king darkstalker {art is by me.}|link=https://queen-apocalypse.deviantart.com/art/darkstalker-the-dark-war-au-736315435 the stone prince.png|ice dagger turning to stone. {art is by me. |link=https://queen-apocalypse.deviantart.com/art/The-Stone-Prince-736759200 Category:Work In Progress Category:Alternate Universes